The Cursed Cycle
by Matsuoka Shina
Summary: "How do you know me so well?" She asked. "I just do." They say that you only live once. If only that was Elsa's case. It might have been much easier for Jack to take the pain. Their love became a cycle: They meet, they fall in love, she mysteriously dies, then she's reborn into a new life. "Although snowflakes are said to be different, they can be so alike." (JxE)
1. Prologue: The Start of the Cursed Cycle

**The Cursed Cycle**

_A Frozen and Rise of the Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

**A/N: **I had this plot bunny running around my head for quite a while now, and I think it's time to finally write it. So, in You're My Snowflake, I always put quotes from other people every chapter. Here, I'll be making (crappy) poems to start off each chapter. Don't judge me. I'm not that good with rhymes and poetry, but I'm trying! Anyway, here you go.

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. The plot is loosely derived from the book trilogy 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate. Basically just the reincarnation thing there. Image is You Don't Need To Be Alone Anymore - WIP by Lehanan (DA)

* * *

_**They say that love knows no bounds. **_

_**Some truly believe it. **_

_**Some don't want to be seen as clowns.**_

_**He spent his days as a lonely spirit.**_

_**She finally became free.**_

_**The two meet and filled each others' days with passion and glee.**_

_**But when he planned to leave,**_

_**the curse had took flight,**_

_**and he started to grieve, on that dark and lonely night.**_

_**Now, he sees her once every twenty-five years.**_

_**No memory of who she once was or the love he kept dear.**_

_**But, even so, her heart will not be hidden**_

_**Because the love they shared gave no fear, albeit it was forbidden**_

_**Cold, their bodies were**_

_**But their hearts were definitely not**_

_**They both always had each others',**_

_**They were caught.**_

_**Although the cycle continued**_

_**and he'd never have her for long,**_

_**he still hoped for the day when their love grew too strong.**_

_**Stronger than the curse,**_

_**Stronger than the chains,**_

_**So that they could truly be together**_

_**Without the tears and the pain.**_

_**Will they be a happily ever after?**_

_**Or will they ultimately fail?**_

_**Determined, they will fight.**_

_**For their love to finally prevail.**_

* * *

Prologue: The Start of the Cursed Cycle

* * *

**| Arendelle's Royal Palace, The Foyer |**

**| January 1846 |**

* * *

The moon was shining brightly that night. It was a full circle, captivating the night sky with the light it reflected from the sun. Unlike the moon, his eyes weren't shining brightly. They were a mixture of hesitance and obscurity. Although he loved her, Jack had to leave. She was the queen. He was an unseen spirit who wandered the world. They could never be. They both possessed the same powers, yes. But being from royal descent, Elsa couldn't be with someone like him. Her people will think she lost her mind, her marrying a man they would think as imaginary. He couldn't let her live that way.

Ever since he arrived in Arendelle, he never could get her platinum blonde hair, her warm smile, and her lovely and enchanting personality out of his mind. She was so different. Not only does she have the power to enthrall people, but she had the powers of ice and snow. He thought that he was the only one able to manipulate them. He was wrong. He had to meet her and get to know her. It wasn't easy. She thought of him as crazy when they first met. But after a while, she got to know him and ultimately was smitten. It was shocking to the queen that she was the only one who could sense his presence, but it made things easier. She did not want any rumors of her with a man to spread throughout her kingdom.

Everyday they were together. Everyday they've gotten closer. Everyday made it even harder for him to stay away. Every small touch sends shivers to both his and her spines. It was why leaving her became a tougher decision for him to make. He had left a note by her bedside table and kissed her forehead, wanting to linger there but knowing he couldn't, before he came into the foyer. He opened the gigantic window and felt the cool night air hit him. "This would be the last time I see you, Queen Elsa." He murmured.

Just when he was about to fly away into the night skies and towards his next destination, the extensive double doors of the foyer opened and the figure of the woman he was about to leave appeared. She was panting. It seemed that she was running. Her eyebrows furrowed and the emotions in her eyes undefinable. Her hands were trembling as if she were cold. That was not the case though. She was never bothered by the cold. In one of her hands was the very same note he had left for her to read. He didn't think she would wake up. "Jack!" She said, her voice louder than she wanted.

"Why are you still up?" He could hear the snarl in his voice. He regretted its sharpness, not intentionally wanting to scare her.

She held the note up, the emotion in her eyes now being shown clearly as anger and hurt. "This!" She answered loudly. "You intended on leaving?! Without saying a proper goodbye, at that." She yelled, her eyes almost forming tears.

"I was going to tell you-" He stopped. He couldn't bear to lie. It would only hurt the both of them more. Yes, he just wanted to leave that note because he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye.

She drew nearer, stepping angrily on the marble floors. "Why didn't you, then?"

He remained quiet, the silence overtook the both of them. Suddenly, Elsa hugged him, making his body quiver. Her proximity always gave him the oddest sensation. Heat. Normally, he never felt heat. It was always cold, but when she gives him the slightest touch, heat fills in. She also felt the same way. All she ever felt was cold, but with him, the cold would disappear. How? Neither of them knew. He wanted to wrap his arms around her too, but didn't.

Elsa clenched her teeth as she hugged him. She was twenty-five years old for heaven's sake! Right now, she was acting like a teenager when her boyfriend broke up with her. They never knew what they actually stood. Were they actually a couple? Or were they just friends? The queen of Arendelle always wanted to ask that, but she didn't want to face rejection. She was scared that he might laugh at her. At the moment, she didn't care anymore. She wanted to know why. Why was he leaving? Why couldn't he have told her himself? Why_ now_? She grew fond of him. She wanted him to stay. She _wanted him_.

She let go of the embrace and, with the anger filling her, slapped her hand right accross his face. He stood there, shocked by what she had just done. He knew he had deserved it though. "Do you think you can just make me actually care about you and then leave without a words notice?" She hissed, a single tear falling. She wiped the tear away, and continued to glare at him. "And just leave a note? A note will not suffice, Jack." Her voice now getting softer as she put her hands on his chest and silently weeped, the emotions were too much fore her. There was anger, disbelief, sadness, confusion.

Elsa didn't want to lose anyone she loved ever again. She lost her sister for such a long time but got her back. She lost her parents, the only two people she was ever in contact with in the days of her solitude. She didn't want to lose him. Ever since Hans tried to kill her, she had trouble trusting men. The only men she trusted was her father, Kristoff -being her sister's lover and all-, and the servants. Then he shows up and melted through her cold exterior that she adorned whenever any other man was present.

Jack felt her touch as though it were fire burning through his shirt which was impossible for someone like him. How could she make him feel this way? He held her hands on his chest with his own and brought them down. Her eyes were downcast. She didn't want him to see her like this. His fingers cupped her chin and made her face him. She bit her lip before speaking. "You're really leaving?" She whispered.

"Yes." He replied. "And if you care for me at all, you will not say another word."

"_If_?!" She exclaimed. "_If _being the moot point, Jack. Of course I care for you! I lov-"

"Don't." He broke her off. "Not another word." He let go of her hands and turned his back on her.

"I have to say it, Jack! I love you." She said. "We've known each other for almost a year now, I know it's not a long time, but there's this feeling in me that doesn't want to let you go. And if you leave now-"

"If I leave, everything will be easier on you." He spoke. "We would never work, Els. You might not understand now, but you have to trust me."

Her eyes drilled into his, her blue orbs piercing into is own. Her lips pursed trying to bite back the words she urged herself to keep. Just before he was about to say another word, Elsa crashed her lips onto his. His eyes widened. He couldn't help himself but respond, his lips melting onto hers. And with that, they both released a blast of snow all over. The foyer was now filled with ice and snow. Snowflakes were at a standstill, unmoving. The odd mixture of the hot and cold taste of their mouths left both breathless. The closer she pressed against him, the more he felt the thrill and agony of what they were doing.

Suddenly, the room shook. They both released from each others grasp. Elsa felt a pang of pain in her stomach and clutched it. "Ow," She yelped.

Jack held onto her. "What's going on?"

She looked at her hand and a gasp escaped her lips. _Blood_... Looking at the red substance that covered her hand, his eyes widened. "Elsa, what is happening?!" He yelled, desperate for an answer.

"I... I don't know." She was just as shocked as he was. She never had any diseases or illnesses. She was completely unaware. Her legs started bleeding as well. Then her arms. Then her head. Jack didn't know what to do. She was bleeding everywhere. All of a sudden, red turned to blue. Ice! "Why am I...?"

"Elsa!" He hoped that it was stopping the blood from gushing out, but he was wrong. Quicker than a snap of a finger, her entire body turned into ice. Jack held her frozen body, wishing she would melt back to her normal state. The ice then shattered into a million pieces, like the heart of the winter spirit. "No, no. No!" He repeated that like a mantra, desperately picking up the remains of the girl he cared for. "No." The pieces were glimmering, taunting him. "No!" He could've prevented this if he had left sooner. Now, Arendelle was queenless. Now, Elsa's sister lost another relative. The Snow Queen was gone. He held some of the pieces on his hands and let the tears roll on. He lost her. It was his turn to weep. "I love you, too." He whispered.

The next day, one of the servants saw the shattered ice on the foyer floor when she was ordered by Princess Anna to search for the queen. Anna ran to the foyer and picked up the largest piece of ice that sprawled. Immediately, she recognized it as her sister's eyes. She screamed. She cried. She felt her world shatter. Anna didn't have her parents and her sister. Her family was gone. The people of Arendelle wept as well. Although there were a lot of questions, they were never answered. Anna was told to assume the throne.

Jack could never forget that horrible night. It was engraved in his mind, filling him with guilt and pain. It continued to do so in many years to come. He kept seeing her. They kept meeting every twenty-five years. He swore to himself to never fall again, but he can never do so. Every twenty-five years he'd fall in love with the same girl. She reincarnated looking just as beautiful as she did. But she always dies just as horribly as she did. He didn't know what to do anymore. Was he cursed to relive the horrifying death of the only woman he had ever loved? Yes, he was.

* * *

**| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Bennett Residence |**

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

Jamie Bennett, now seventeen years old, was just finishing up his homework when the window opened die to the strong winds. Well, his mother would think it was the wind. He knew better. It was Jack Frost. Ever since Jack had become a Guardian, he and Jamie hung out. Jack considered Jamie his best friend and so did he. "Hey there, bud." Jack said, staff in hand.

"Hey, Jack." He replied, turning his swivel chair to face him. "What brings you here? Something happen?"

"Yes, boredom happened. Plus, I wanted to check up on you. Wouldn't want you to be sent to the principal's office again because you messed with your English teacher."

"That was your fault!" Jack laughed at his response. Jamie glared at him. "Well, the substitute for Mr. Weselton is coming tomorrow, so no, _I_ did not mess with the English teacher."

"Substitute, eh?"

Jamie knew where he was going with this. "Jack..." He warned.

"What? I was just kidding." Jack said. "But who gets injured during a snowball fight?"

"Quite a number of people do, Jack." He replied. "Anyway, some of the guys say the substitute's pretty."

"Jamie Bennett, teacher-student relationships don't end well."

"That wasn't what I meant!" Jamie groaned and Jack laughed. Unbeknownst to Jack, the cycle was about to restart and fate will lead him right where it began, for the said substitute's name was Elsa, and they were to meet once more.

* * *

**A/N: **So, explanation time! Elsa's deaths were the same. Bleed, freeze, shatter. That's the routine. But, her deaths didn't always happen after a kiss. Sometimes they get the bliss of kissing and no death, but sometimes they didn't even kiss. Yes, Elsa's reincarnations always have ice powers. Their powers is what binds them, but their feelings seal the deal. So, this story revolves more on the tragedy of their love compared to You're My Snowflake where I focus more on the building of their love and Elsa's Guardianship. No, the stories are NOT in the same universe. I will try my best to update my stories every other day. Tomorrow, I will be posting Chapter Six of You're My Snowflake, so please look forward to that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed~ :)

* * *

**Stay Tuned for More!**

* * *

Preview of Chapter One: Strangers or Not

"_Good morning, class. This is your new English teacher, Ms. Elsa Williams."_

"_So, how's the new teacher?"_

"_She seems cool, but there's something about her that tells me she's hiding something."_

"_What exactly is that?"_

"_I can't put my finger on it."_

"_The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Anderson?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_...Elsa?"_

* * *

**Read, Relax, Review.**

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_Love, Matsuoka Shina_


	2. Chapter One: Strangers or Not

**The Cursed Cycle**

_A Frozen and Rise of the Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the first chapter! So, as I said, I will try my best to post a chapter every other day. Tomorrow, I'll update You're My Snowflake, then the next day, I'll update this again. This chapter is basically Elsa's point of view in her new job and her and Jack meeting _again. _**  
**

**Shoutout: **Thank you, Alice Madison Parker for helping me fix the errors! :)

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. The plot is loosely derived from the book trilogy 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate. Basically just the reincarnation thing there. Image is You Don't Need To Be Alone Anymore – WIP by Lehanan (DA)

* * *

_**Unacquainted is what you think we are**_

_**An outsider I have become**_

_**But I won't stop although we're far**_

_**Because your touch makes me go numb**_

_**We will make it out unscathed**_

_**Our love is not all for naught**_

_**With your name in my heart, engraved**_

_**We'll know if we're strangers or not.**_

* * *

Chapter One: Strangers or Not

* * *

**| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Burgess High School |**

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

Elsa walked into the brightly lit lobby of Burgess High School earlier than her time-in wearing a buttoned up long sleeve tucked in under pencil skirt, and her hair was tied into a slightly messy bun. The place wasn't too shabby. It looked like any normal high school. The school's insignia was painted onto the floor, and the walls weren't too bright nor too dull. As she passed through the hallways heading towards the principal's office, students were chatting away with some noticing the new face. She even saw a student copying someone else's homework. She shook her head in disappointment.

As she entered the egg shell white principal's office, she saw the woman with brown hair said to be the school's head. "Good morning, Ms. Williams." She said. "I am Principal Tara of Burgess High. Welcome."

She nodded. "Thank you, Principal Tara, for giving me the opportunity to work here." Elsa quit her previous teaching job in Wyomissing, Pennsylvania because her boss was not being the gentleman she thought he'd be. He was the complete opposite, in fact. Cruel, perverse, arrogant. She couldn't stand him, especially since she was his main target. Although she had reported it to the board of educators, no one believed her due to the fact that he was a highly favored educator himself. She knew she needed to leave before something horrendous happened and ended up in Burgess when her best friend, who lived there, wanted to see her again. One thing lead to another, and she managed to get a job at the same school her best friend was working in. She was relieved to know that her boss was a female because she thought she had enough of men for a while.

"Oh! It isn't a huge deal. You're records show me that you will be an excellent addition to the Burgess Hawks family." She waved her hand as if she was dismissing something and placed two pieces of paper on the desk. "Well, here are the scheduled classes you will be teaching. Just to warn you, though, a junior from Class C might be a teensy bit troublesome, but I bet you can handle him. Now, off you go before the bell rings. I'll be there to introduce you to your first class."

Closing the door behind her, she turned around and was startled to see her best friend, Annabelle, looking quite eager. "Oh, dear! Ann, don't scare me like that." Elsa placed her hand on her chest and sighed in relief. "You know how I feel when you do that."

"Sorry," she apologized. "It's just that I am so excited we're working together."

"I am, too, but do you want me to be shaking on the first day of teaching here?"

Annabelle laughed shortly. "Well, if you're shaking in excitement, then yes!" She smiled. "The bell's going to ring soon, though. We should probably get to work. You're filling in Weselton's English classes, right?"

Elsa responded with a nod. She looked at the pieces of paper in her hand and saw that her first class was with class 3-C, a junior class. _'Wait, the student Principal Tara told me about is in that class.' _She thought. She wanted to find out why that particular person was worth mentioning. With a wave of goodbye, the two friends headed to their separate classes.

* * *

Upon reaching the classroom, she had noticed that everyone was chatting but they remained in their seats. This was promising. Most of the time, students wouldn't bother heading back to their seats when the bell rang and just waited for the teacher to enter so they may rush to sit down. She walked towards the desk and placed her bag on the chair behind it. Principal Tara had just showed up and was now in front of the class."Good morning, class. This is your new English teacher, Ms. Elsa Williams, your fill-in for Mr. Weselton."

The students greeted both the principal and their new teacher. After a few more words from Tara, she left Elsa with them. Some of the teenagers were murmuring to each other their first impressions of their new teacher. She was beautiful, obviously. She seemed nice, but they would have to wait and see. Jamie, who sat by the window, wasn't really paying attention.

"Before we check the attendance, do you have anything you might want to ask about me?" Elsa was the type of teacher who wanted to know her students. She wanted to befriend them. She didn't want a wall to separate them, because they will be seeing each other almost every day for a month or so.

A series of hands shot up. Their question were quite simple. She easily answered them all. There was one question that caught her attention. "What's your favorite season?" She didn't expect a high school student to ask such a question.

Even so, she didn't want to be rude. "That would be winter."

* * *

It was lunch time and Elsa was pleasantly surprised that the students here were cooperating well with her. She and Annabelle sat by the tree behind the school. Annabelle told her that this was her usual lunch time spot because eating with the rest of the teachers in the lounge was too boring for her, and she couldn't eat at the student's cafeteria since it was prohibited.

"How's the day, so far?"

"It's actually going pretty well. The students here weren't such a handful." Elsa replied before munching on her bright red apple.

"Yeah," Annabelle agreed. "The kids here _are_ nice. Nice, nice, nice..."

Elsa arched her brow. "Okay, why are your repeating that word like a parrot?"

"N... Ice." Her friend gave her a knowing look.

Elsa sighed. _'Ice..' _The reason behind Elsa's love for winter was not because she loved building snowmen or snowball fighting. It was because she had this gift. She discovered it on her own. No one but Annabelle knew of her gift. Not even her parents know! She's kept it hidden for so long. But why exactly was Annabelle trying to bring it up? Free ice cream was the answer. Elsa shook her head. "Alright. Let out your cup."

She did as told and Elsa waved her hand on top of it. Not a moment too soon, there the ice cream was. Annabelle couldn't help but laugh. She always had this child-like side of her which Elsa found refreshing. It was as if Elsa was the older sister and Annabelle was the younger one. That's one of the reasons why they both feel like sisters. Maybe not exactly blood related, but still sisters.

Elsa looked up and saw someone passing by. _'Oh, no. Did he see it?'_ She worried, but she figured that if he did, he would've come up to her and ask how she did it. She went back to conversing with her best friend and eating her lunch.

* * *

**| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Bennett Household |**

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

After what Jamie considered a long and boring day at school, he finally arrived home. He quickly ran to his room and jumped on his bed, loving the soft and cozy feeling. He heard the window open, and, to no surprise, it was Jack. He didn't mind that he visited frequently. Jack was his best friend, after all.

"So, how was the educational building of boredom?" Jack asked, his feet on top of his swivel chair and his hands on his staff.

Jamie groaned in response. "Boring, as usual. The only thing slightly interesting that happened today was meeting the new teacher."

"So, how's the new teacher? I forgot to show up and mess with her, as I planned to."

"Don't. I got enough punishment from the Mr. Weasel-Town incident." He planted his face on his pillow. "Besides, she doesn't seem like that uptight old man. She seems cool, but there's something about her that tells me she's hiding something."

"What exactly is that?"

"I don't know. I just can't put my finger on it, but I saw her and my Health teacher during lunch today. She seemed to have done something." Jamie shrugged. "I don't know. It's probably just a feeling."

* * *

It was late in the evening and Jack had other places to go, so he left the Bennett house and flew to his next destination. Jamie was fun to keep company. It was fun being with the Guardians, too, but with the occasional banter between him, North, and Bunny, the constant teeth-check that Tooth does, and with Sandy not being able to speak at all, he needed to talk with someone who would agree with him.

Before he could even leave Burgess, he accidentally knocked off something from someone's hands because of the wind he used when flying. He didn't know what took over his body. Usually, he would just leave it at that and fly to where he needed to go, but, instead, he went down and checked what it was. He held the book in his hands. "The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Anderson, huh?" That book only reminded him of one person and one person only. The smile that was on his face just a few minutes ago disappeared as the memories flooded back into his mind.

He's only ever loved her. He first met her almost two-hundred years ago. He first lost her almost two hundred years ago. Ever since then, she would come back looking and acting exactly as she did before. She would still be the beautifully perfect and wonderful woman he fell in love with. The memories taunted him. It was almost as if he could hear her voice again.

"Oh! There it is."

His head shot up. _'That voice. Could it be? ...Elsa?'_

Yes, it was. There she was. She was back. Her platinum blonde hair still wavy. Her blue eyes still hypnotizing. How could he have forgotten! It had been twenty-five years since the last one. He wasn't sure if he was ready. His heart still hadn't mended. Jack never thought he'd be ready to relive the horrifying death of his love. But he has witnessed it happen six times now. And every time still hurt as much as the last.

She walked up, and looked at him quizzically. Yes, she could see him. Just like all those other times before. "Who are you?" She ask, her voice snapping him out of his trance. Of course, she didn't remember him. She tried to get a clear look at the man, but she couldn't due to the lack of lighting.

"O-oh, I'm just... someone..." He replied, not sure of what to say.

"Okay, then, _just someone._" She chuckled. "May I please have my book back? Thank you for finding it, by the way."

He nodded and gave her the book, hoping he was not shaking in the process of doing so. She gave him a smile before thanking him once more and bidding him farewell. He stood there. He was about to get his heart shattered again. The terrible routine to remind him that they could never be. But why do they always meet? Why are they always fated to fall in love? Why was it always her who never gets to live?

Maybe this time it would be his turn. Maybe this time they won't love each other. He shook his head, no. He could never bear the thought of her with someone else. He could never bear the pain. With one last glance at her retreating form, he flew away.

She felt another gush of wind. Her hair flew up with it. She looked behind her. She had felt it was coming from behind her, but nothing could've caused it. The only person who was there was... _'Wait... Where'd he go?' _That was strange. He was just there a few moments ago. Not having enough energy to investigate or even think more about it, she shrugged and headed back home.

* * *

**A/N: **Reunion~ Was it n...ICE? Hm? :3 **Anyway, I was really tired when I wrote this so please excuse me if there were any errors. I'll get right on that tomorrow after school!** :)

* * *

**Stay Tuned for More!**

* * *

Preview of Chapter Two: Déjà vu

"_The wind last night was cold, wasn't it?"_

"_What wind?"_

"_You met someone last night?"_

"_Well, it's not exactly the first time we've met,"_

"_I don't know. It just feels like I know you from somewhere..."_

"_I knew someone who loved that saying."_

"_That's weird. I used to say that often as a child."_

* * *

**Read, Relax, Review.**

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_Love, Matsuoka Shin_a


	3. Chapter Two: Déjà vu

******The Cursed Cycle**

___A Frozen and Rise of the Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

******A/N: **Sorry for the delay! Here's chapter 2!

**Shoutout: **Thanks to Alice Madison Parker for the usual help! :)

******Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. The plot is loosely derived from the book trilogy 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate. Basically just the reincarnation thing there. Image is You Don't Need To Be Alone Anymore – WIP by Lehanan (DA)

* * *

_**Meeting you again was unintentional**_

_**It was fate that lead me to you**_

_**If I knew I was going to feel this sensational**_

_**I would have never gotten through**_

_**The beautiful life we had together**_

_**The undying feeling we shared**_

_**All supposed to last forever**_

_**But the outcome showed we were unprepared**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Déjà vu

* * *

"_Good morning, Queenie."_

_She woke up to the sound of his deep, melodic voice. A smile graced her pale white face as her eyes opened to the face she wanted to see. "Good morning," she replied as she sat down. Ever since he had arrived, it made her glad that they had met. He knew how to make her days fun and lively. Her sister did, too, but she already had to a child to take care of._

"_You slept soundly, I presume." He walked towards her._

"_Why, yes. I did." She watched him as he stopped walking when he reached her bedside. "How long have you been here?"_

"_A few minutes," he responded. "You have a tendency to whisper names during your slumber."_

"_Oh?" She smirked. "And who, exactly, did I mention?"_

_He shook his head, a lopsided grin on his face. "Oh, Elsa."_

"_Elsa..."_

"Elsa!"

* * *

**| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Elsa and Annabelle's Residence |**

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

"Elsa!" Annabelle shook Elsa's body to wake her up. "Come on! We have to leave in, like, twenty minutes, and you have to get ready."

Elsa shot up from her bed upon hearing her best friend's voice. She ran to her closet, grabbed her outfit for the day, and ran to the bathroom. "Ann, why didn't you wake me earlier?!" She said from the bathroom.

"Well, I tried to, but you wouldn't wake up," she said as she heard the shower turn on. "It seemed that you were having one of those dreams again."

"Ugh," Elsa groaned as she crouched down to get the soap that had fallen off her hands. "I was. I've gotten used to them, anyway."

"Why? Is it because it's always your dream guy?"

Elsa could hear Annabelle's taunting tone from the bathroom. She rinsed off the shampoo from her hair and grabbed the towel hanging off of the nearby rack. "He's not my dream guy," she said, patting the towel on the wet parts of her body.

"Well, he has to be! You've been dreaming of the same guy since we were teenagers." It was true. Ever since they were seventeen, Elsa had been having dreams of the same man. The same ice blue eyes and snowy white hair invaded her dreams frequently, although not every night. There were always differences in her dreams. The time periods seemed to change in each one. She could be in the 19th century in one dream, and she could be in the early 90's the next.

"Come on, Ann," she said as she put on her clothes. "You know I don't believe in those things."

"What else could your dreams mean?" Annabelle was always the hopeless romantic. When they were younger, she would always swoon over the cute guys at school. Elsa, on the other hand, was more focused on her education and claimed she had no time for a relationship.

"Anything except that," Elsa replied, drying her hair with a hairdryer. "Hey, the wind was cold last night, wasn't it?" She said, trying to change the subject as she combed her hair and styled it into a ponytail.

"What wind?" Annabelle raised a brow. "Last night was pretty wind-less to me, Elsa."

Elsa walked out of the bathroom. "Huh," she said, removing the toothbrush from her mouth. "Are you sure? When I got my book back from this guy, I felt-"

"You met someone last night?" Her friend cut her off. "Who was he? Was he cute?"

Elsa groaned. "Ann, I just got my book back from him when it flew out of my hands." Elsa went back into the bathroom to gargle and leave the toothbrush in the cup on the sink. "Let's go."

"Wait, you're not eating anything for breakfast?"

"No, it's fine. We'll be late if we don't hurry," she said. "Plus, I can just make an ice cold meal for myself later."

Annabelle's eye twitched. "Yuck, how could you eat such cold food?"

"The cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa smirked. "Now, let's get going."

* * *

**| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Burgess High School |**

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

Elsa had just finished checking the attendance of her first class and was about to formally start their discussion. "Okay, class. How many of you have heard of the book, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Anderson?" A few hands were raised while most of the students looked lost. Elsa smiled. "It's okay if you haven't, but it might be best if you started reading the book soon because we are to be talking about it until Mr. Weselton returns."

Groans escaped from numerous students' mouths. Jamie, though, was one of the few who didn't. _'The Snow Queen, huh?' _He thought. When it came to the topic of snow, ice, and winter, one name immediately popped into his head. _'Jack Frost.'_

"The book was first published in 1845, and it was one of Hans Christian Anderson's highly acclaimed stories. It was one of the longest, too." Elsa wrote on the black board the name, Hans Christian Anderson, and the word, Norway. "There were some rumors, back in those times, that the story was based on the queen of a place in Norway who had the power to manipulate ice and snow."

Jamie's elbows were on the table as he placed his chin on top of his hands, intently listening to the discussion. "Some say that the queen was evil and cursed her kingdom into eternal winter, but, according to records, winter had occurred in Arendelle, the place in Norway, for only two days during that summer," she said. "And the queen died when she was twenty-five years old."

Jamie raised his hand. "Why did she die?"

Elsa shrugged. "No one ever knew the answer. Her sister became queen after her death, but I don't think her sister killed her."

Another student raised her hand. "Why not? Maybe her sister wanted the throne."

"People say that the two sisters were very close, and that the younger one had no intentions to be queen," she replied. "Now, back to the book."

* * *

**| London, Europe |**

**| January 1946 |**

* * *

_It was late in the evening in Europe, and Jack had planned on passing by to reach the USA. He didn't bring a snow day to London, but he had to stop after he saw a few men following a young woman. She was running from them. He knew exactly what they had planned to do and stopped them before they could even touch the girl. _

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk." He shook his head as he began forming icicles on the ground before the three men, giving the girl time to run. She looked behind her, eyes widened as she saw the icicles. Jack stared at her, his eyes widening as well. He knew very well who she was. He flew towards her and grabbed her by her wrist. _

_For a moment, time stopped. He looked at the face that gave him joy and pain. Her mouth opened slightly, and her breath hitched. Gasping for air after a long run, she placed a hand on her chest. He knew very well she could see him. Every single time they met, she was able to see him. "I want to ask who you are, but, I think, I should be thanking you first." She said, short pants in between words. "So... Thank you."_

_He nodded. "There's no need to thank me, ma'am."_

"_Elsa," she said._

"_I'm Jack." He let go of her wrist. "Why were they chasing after you, exactly?"_

_She sighed, the hand that was on her chest was moved onto her forehead. "My father's ill. I needed to get him medicine, so I went out into town." She bit her lip. "They just started following me, and I found it rather scary, so I ran."_

"_It's good that you did," he said. "We don't want you getting hurt. Are you the only child? No one else could have gotten the medicine?"_

_She shook her head slowly. "My brother died during the war." Her voice was soft._

_He wanted to hit himself for bringing that up. "I'm very sorry for your loss."_

_She closed her eyes and opened them a moment after. "It is fine. I just have to conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show."_

_There it was. Those lines always managed to escape her mouth every single time. He didn't bother responding to that, but, instead, offered to walk her home. She graciously accepted. Once they arrived, Elsa thanked him again, and Jack gave her a nod. He was about to leave, but her voice stopped him. "Will I see you again?" She asked._

_His thoughts told him to say "no," but the opposite escaped his lips. "Yes, we will see each other soon." At that moment, he knew they were doomed, yet again._

* * *

**| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Bennett Household |**

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

Jack had already arrived before Jamie and was staring outside the window. His mind was filled up with one person and one person only. Yesterday felt like he was back in 1946. Their meeting that year was a bit similar to their meeting the night before.

Jamie walked into his room and was a little startled to see Jack, who was usually supposed to greet him happily, staring out the window, his mouth pouted. "Hey, Jack. What's wrong?" He asked as he closed the door.

Jack jumped a little when he heard the Bennett's voice. "Oh. Hey, Jamie. Didn't notice you get in," he said, turning to the teenaged boy.

"I just got home," Jamie responded. "So, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Jack shook his head. "How about you? Anything happen at school today?"

"Well, only one thing sparked my interest." Jamie took out a book from his bag. "Our English sub discussed about "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Anderson, and there was this cool thing she told us about this queen who was said to be Anderson's inspiration to write it."

Jack looked at Jamie, his head tilted. "Which queen?"

"She said she was the queen of some place called... Arendelle, was it?" Jack almost dropped his staff upon hearing the word Arendelle. He knew exactly which queen it was. "She didn't know the name, though," Jamie continued.

"Elsa."

"What?" The teenager raised a brow.

"That queen's name was Elsa."

"Oh! Weird. Our English sub's name is Elsa..."

Jack stood up. "What?"

"Do you know her or anything?

Jack only nodded before flying out of the window. Jamie stood there, mouth open. "Hey! You said you were going to help me with my History homewor... Oh, forget it." He figured Jack needed to do something, but why did he get so worked up over his teacher? Did they meet before? Jamie sighed. _'Well, Jack. I'm going to get you to tell me what's going on tomorrow.'_

* * *

**| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Elsa and Annabelle's Residence |**

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

Annabelle was out with her boyfriend, Christopher, so Elsa was left alone at home. Bored after watching numerous TV shows, she decided to head out to the front yard and enjoy the view of the night sky. Suddenly, she felt a gush of wind. Looking around, all she saw was an outline of a man. She stood up. "Who are you?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Whoa, chill," he said.

"Wait. You're the guy from yesterday," she said, recognizing his voice.

He nodded. "Hello."

"Hi, as well." She smiled. "I never got your name yesterday. I'm Elsa."

He took a deep breath in. "My name's Jack."

Now that the lighting was much clearer, she could identify his face. He was pale, had snow colored hair, and a pair of ice blue eyes. Something clicked inside her mind. He looked just like... the guy in her dreams. She shook her head. _'No. It's probably just a coincidence...'_ She thought. "It's nice to meet you, Jack."

"Well, it's not exactly the first time we've met," he said. He felt like hitting himself. He was not supposed to say that aloud.

"True." She chuckled. "But, hey, we're formally introduced now."

He stared at her. She stared at him. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable and voiced out what she thought. "Oh," Jack said. "I don't know. It just feels like I know you from somewhere..." Again, he felt like hitting himself. Was he trying to give himself away?

Elsa pursed her lips. _'Well, I think I know you from somewhere, but...'_ He heard him mutter something under his breath. She asked what he said.

"I was just saying something someone used to say: Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show," he said. "I knew someone who loved that saying."

"That's weird. I used to say that often as a child."

It was official. The cycle had begun yet again. Jack had to witness her dying in his arms once again. Was he ready? Of course, not. He was and never will be ready enough to go through the horrifying events that would happen in a few weeks now. This will be the first time he'd grieve over her ever since he became a Guardian, and he couldn't stand it.

* * *

******A/N:** Thanks for the support! *heart*

* * *

******Stay Tuned for More!**

* * *

Preview of Chapter Three: Beginning of the End

_"You met Ms. Williams?____"_

_"__Yes, I did."_

"___She can see you? How?____"_

_"I can't explain it, Jamie. It's a little more complicated.____"_

_"Each snowflake is unique.____"_

_"__But no matter how different their patterns can get."_

_"__They are still the same... They're still the same snowflake."_

* * *

******Read, Relax, Review.**

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

___Love, Matsuoka Shin_a


	4. Chapter Three: The Beginning of the End

**The Cursed Cycle**

_A Frozen and Rise of the Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

**A/N:**Aaaannnnddd it took me long to update this too... I'm a horrible author. You cannot blame me for being **INTERNET-LESS**…. But at least I got to focus on the play/ musical I was in! It was so much fun. Sad that it's over, though… But because of the play, I missed a ton of school work. I need to stay an honor student or my mother will kill me. :\ Wish me luck… Well, here's chapter 3~! Oh, yeah. I think there are some misunderstandings regarding my little preview for YMS's next update. Yes, I will be adding some of the characters from the Big 4/ Super 6, but they won't be in the story for too long because they will just be there for a little help in their investigations regarding the time stasis thing.

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. The plot is loosely derived from the book trilogy 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate. Basically, it's just the reincarnation thing there. Image is "_You Don't Need To Be Alone Anymore"_ – WIP by Lehanan (DA)

* * *

_**In the place in which I once belonged**_

_**Time's path is no longer certain**_

_**Although our meeting was prolonged**_

_**We've finally unveiled the curtain**_

_**Through our starts and ends**_

_**We can never forget**_

_**The times we've broken**_

_**On our love, we can bet**_

_**Questions never answered**_

_**Answers never clear**_

_**It will be as graceful as a dancer**_

_**When the heartache will disappear**_

_**As we start off this chapter**_

_**Star-crossed lovers we are to them**_

_**And once we find what we're after**_

_**It's the beginning of the end.**_

* * *

Chapter Three: The Beginning of the End

* * *

**| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Burgess High School |**

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

Jamie never ran so fast in his life. Why was he in such a hurry? For the first time in forever, he was late for class. He missed the bus, because he helped a little girl get her balloon that was caught on a tree branch. It was bad enough that he was punished for what had happened to Mr. Weselton when, in fact, he wasn't entirely to blame. Jack had half of the blame, but since no one but he and his other friends can see him, it would all be for naught if he told them the truth. He whipped past the security guard and high tailed to his classroom. Opening the door, all eyes were on him, including Elsa's.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Ms. Williams." He said in between pants.

Elsa shook her head and gestured to his seat, telling him to sit. "It's fine, Mr. Bennett. You arrived just before I was going to formally start the class."

Jamie thanked her and went to take his seat. Elsa continued discussing "The Snow Queen," and, for once, Jamie wasn't bored during English class. The book interested him. Since Jack, the Winter Spirit, was his best friend, thinking that there was another person who had the same ability as he made him want to find out if she was actually true. One thing puzzled him, though. Why was Jack in such a hurry last night after he told him about Ms. Williams? Perhaps they had met? _'Impossible,'_ he thought. _'No one can see Jack unless they believe.'_

After forty-five minutes, the bell rang. Everyone got up after Elsa had dismissed the class. While other students were busy heading to their next classes, Jamie walked over to the teacher. "Ms. Williams?" He said, heading towards her.

Elsa turned, holding two books on her hands. "Yes?"

"This might be a weird question, but this is for a survey I'm doing," he said, lying.

"Okay," she said as she gave a small smile. "Go ahead and ask."

"Do you believe in any of the old fairy tales, like, I don't know, Jack Frost?"

Elsa raised a brow. _'An odd question, indeed,'_ she thought. Taking a few short moments to wonder if he was being serious or not, she finally replied. "No, I don't. I haven't since I was little."

* * *

**| The North Pole, Santa's Workshop |**

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

It was the second week of the month which meant that it was time for the monthly Guardian meeting. They decided to do this a few years ago to catch up and know what is going on in their part. Also, it was an excuse for North to invite them all and try to convince them to help the yetis. Of course, they never agreed to do so.

Today was different, though. Everyone had noticed that Jack was acting quite odd. He wasn't being the normal mischievous Jack Frost. For once, he sat down and did not say a word. "Did something happen to Jack?" Tooth whispered onto Bunny's ears.

Bunny replied with a shrug. "Beats me."

North looked at Jack then at the Sandman. Sandy looked like he knew something was going on. "Okay, did we miss something?" North spoke.

"Nothing, North," Jack said, passive.

"And he speaks!" Bunny exclaimed. "I was wondering where that voice of yours went, mate."

"Jack, what's wrong?" Tooth tilted her head.

"Everything's fine." He looked up and forced himself to smile. "Just having an off day."

The Sandman, on the other hand, knew the truth. Jack was not fine, at all. He was far from it. Sandy was the one responsible for Elsa's dreams. He was the one giving her the memories that both her and Jack shared.

Sandy found out about Jack's _star-crossed_ love story. He had been rooting for Jack since the beginning, giving every single one of her reincarnations memories in the form of dreams, hoping that she would remember. So far, none of them did, but Jack and Elsa would always end up loving each other. One way or another, they were bound by their cursed fate. He knew that the cycle had begun once again and hoped that time would be the very last and Jack would finally get his girl.

_If only fate would allow..._

Sandy put his hand on Jack's shoulder, comforting him. Jack looked at the Sandman and just shook his head. "It's alright, Sandy. I appreciate your help."

"Help in what?" Tooth asked.

Sandy looked at the Tooth Fairy and formed an image of a snowflake with his sand.

Jack sighed. _'Each snowflake is unique, but, no matter how different their patterns can get, they are still the same. They're still the same snowflake.'_

* * *

**| Arendelle's Royal Palace |**

**| December 1845 |**

* * *

It was such a beautiful day in the kingdom of Arendelle. Children were out and about, playing with each other while their parents were busy with work and buying the necessary things they needed. Jack decided that it was about time winter came. With the wind helping him fly and his staff in hand, he flew throughout the kingdom to spread the winter fun.

Citizens noticed the snow started to fall and smiles were all around. "That's a new reaction to the start of winter…" The Winter Spirit said aloud. He never saw the people of Arendelle so glad that it was winter. Did something happen? He did not know.

Right before he was about to leave since he was done with his work, something caught his eye. A beautiful woman in a ice-colored dress stood in front of the Royal Palace Grounds. Just the sight of her gave him the impression of an elegant and poised royal. The thing that really piqued his interest was not the stunning woman but what she did made his jaw drop.

She smiled at the people who were already crowding the area and greeted them. Right after that, she stomped her foot onto the ground and the stone floors that were in front of the palace turned into ice. "Is that why everyone looked so happy when I made it snow?" Jack pondered. The woman really did intrigue him, so, of course, he had to get to know her. He didn't care if she would not be able to see him.

As she walked back into the palace, Jack hurriedly flew behind her. The servants greeted her by bowing.

"Queen Elsa, your sister is looking for you," one of the servants said.

"Queen, huh?" Jack said.

Elsa tilted her head. "Wait. Kai, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Your Majesty?"

Elsa shook her head. "Nevermind," she said. "So… Where's Anna?"

"She's in the library with Sir Kristoff."

* * *

Jack flew to the garden behind the palace, trying to get his thoughts together. She heard him. She actually heard him! How did she hear him? He did not know, but he wanted to find out. As if on cue, the entrance door to the garden was opened and revealed the Queen of Arendelle. She walked with grace. The falling snowflakes made her look even more stunning. The garden was almost entirely covered by snow. She raised a brow; a look of confusion adorned her face. "How did you get here?"

It was Jack's turn to raise a brow._ 'Who's she talking to?'_ He thought.

"Hello?" She said as she walked towards the Winter Spirit. "I asked you a question."

He looked taken aback. He put his hand on his chest. "Are you talking to me?"

She shrugs. "I don't see anyone else here."

"You can see me?"

"Last time I checked, I had eyes," she said sarcastically. "Who are you?"

He hesitated before he answered, "Jack. Jack Frost."

* * *

**| Arendelle's Royal Palace |**

**| December 1845 |**

**| A Week After |**

* * *

"Hey, Elsa, your lover is here." Anna giggled as she entered Elsa's room.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, he's not my lover."

"Sure, he is!" The queen's sister exclaimed. "You guys hang out with each other all the time and you two flirt in public, too."

"We do not!"

"You do not, what?" The man they were just speaking of asked as he entered the room through the open window.

A mischievous grin showed up on the freckle-faced princess. "I'll just leave you two alone." With that, she left the room.

"Anna..." Elsa shortly laughed as she shook her head. Facing the man that had just entered, she pointed her finger at him. "And what did I tell you about entering through the window? Why can't you just knock or come in through the gate like a normal person."

"You know, I'm not exactly normal, Your Highness." He smirked and bit her finger. "And as a queen, you shouldn't be pointing."

She got her finger out from in between his teeth and shook her hand. "You shouldn't be biting people's fingers, too, Jack."

* * *

**| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Elsa and Annabelle's Residence |**

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

Elsa woke up, her eyes wide. It was him! The same guy she had met the night before. His eyes, his hair, his mouth... _'Wait! Why the hell am I thinking about this?'_ She looked at the clock by her bedside table. It was five in the morning. "Great..." She murmured. "Strange dream plus waking up too early..." When she would wake up early, she had a tendency of not being able to go back to her peaceful slumber.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen and was preparing breakfast. Hopefully, she wouldn't freeze the food again. Elsa's a great cook, but the problem was her powers. She wasn't exactly the master of ice, albeit her being the only one, that she knows of, that had powers. That's one of the reasons why she never told anyone, excluding Annabelle, and a few other people.

Speaking of ice powers, Jamie Bennett had asked her if she believed in Jack Frost. That question popped into her mind again. Why in the world would he ask such an irrelevant question? She shook her head as she grabbed the frying pan. _'Teenagers will be teenagers...'_

* * *

**| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Bennett Household |**

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

A gush of cold wind caused the teenage Bennett to wake up. He shivered as he sat up and looked at the window to find Jack. "Jack? Why are you here? It's..." He looked at the wall clock. "Five thirty in the morning..."

"I was just bored." The Guardian replied, sitting down on the window sill.

Jamie, on the other hand, was not convinced. He raised a fine brow. "Bored? Seriously? You, Jack Frost, are bored?"

"Yeah," Jack shrugged. "Nothing much to do once your job is done."

"So you decided to wake me up this early just because you're bored?"

"That… And I wanted to ask you something..."

Jamie shook his head. "I knew there was something up. What d'you need to ask?"

Jack hesitated a bit before he spoke. "How much do you know about your substitute?"

"Ms. Williams?"

"That's her last name, now, huh?" Jamie heard Jack murmur.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. "You met her?

Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he searched his mind for the right answer. "Er, you can say that..." Jamie gave him an unamused look. "Fine. Yes, I did."

"She can see you? She told me, yesterday in class, that she didn't believe in such _poppycock_."

"_Poppycock_?"

"Well, she didn't say that, but it's the same thing." Jamie shrugged. "Wait... She can see you? How?"

"I can't explain it, Jamie. It's a little more complicated than you think..."

"Well, since you woke me up in this hour, we have a lot of time to talk about it."

* * *

**A/N: **Hellooo~~ So glad to be back! I know y'all are probably mad that I took so long, but it's here! And You're My Snowflake will finally be updated by tomorrow~! (because I want y'all to prepare yourselves for chapters with Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, and a little scene with the teens from Berk! Chapter Eight of YMS will focus on investigating in Dun Broch and Corona. Chapter Nine Will focus on the Berk teens~! Only FOUR MONTHS 'till HTTYD 2 and I CANNOT WAIT~! At least Divergent is coming out next month~ FourTris FTW!)

* * *

**Stay Tuned for More!**

* * *

**_Preview of Chapter Four: Let the Storm Rage On_**

"_Why won't you tell me?"_

"_I'll tell you when the time is right, Jamie."_

"_What's up with you, Elsa? You've been acting strange."_

"_The dreams keep getting weirder and weirder."_

"_How do you know me so well?"_

"_I just do."_

"_Are you sure we haven't met before?"_

"_You're just so familiar... I sound crazy, don't I?"_

"_There's this legend of a mischievous teenage boy who died here in Burgess."_

"_Jack Frost."_

* * *

**Read, Relax, Review.**

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_Love, Matsuoka Shina_


End file.
